Inside
by Touchy
Summary: Can a young woman cope with her past, and be able to look for a better future? Will she ever learn to live in the present? Can a young man learn that there is more to life? UH R&R please!
1. Flashback

_**Inside**_

* * *

**__**

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own anything plus I'm poor so don't sue. You could if ya wanted, but you aren't getting anything.

**Flashback: 5 Years Earlier**

"But _Daddy_ I don't want to", pouted sixteen year old Usagi Tuskino. "Nonsense, if my daughter is going to go out on a _Date _I need to meet the young boy who is taking her out." stated a very annoyed Kenji Tuskino. "Awww, my baby is growing up", cried Mrs. Tuskino. "_Mothe_r", cried Usagi. "So about this young boy, Usagi, what is he like?" asked Mr. Tuskino. "Actually dear he is a young man, not boy." stated Mrs. Tuskino."HE"S WHAT, HOW OLD?" yelled a very red Father. 'Oh Mother.' Usagi thought.

**End Flashback**

The young lady smiled at the memory. 'Everything seemed so perfect then, safe and warm. Shadowed by the evils of the world' she thought. She sighed as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was 3:15 in the afternoon most people were getting home to their families, most people, but not this young lady here. Any regular customer who came would recognize this young lady. She is very friendly yet there is this aura of sadness that one can sense around her. She sighed again as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked out the window. It was raining out side; the perfect day to spend at home nestled on the couch, reading a book. 'I need to leave.' She thought. She sighed yet again, took one last sip, left a tip on the table, and then turned around to look at the window one last time. She turned around then left without looking back once.

**Elsewhere**

In a dark room, a young man sat typing at his desk. The only source of light in the room was coming from the lamp on his desk. The only sounds one could here were coming from the lightly taping keys on the keyboard. After a few minutes of typing, the young man shut his laptop, checked the bullets in his guns, and then walked out the door of his room.

_

* * *

__Author: Okay Peeps. This is just a little snippet. If you like it review so I can see if you all want an actual chapter. So please review!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Inside

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: You should already know_

_Notes: ummm…Oh yeah, Thank-You sooo much for reviewing. It means a lot, even if there aren't that many. Hope you like the chapter. There was something else I wanted to say, but I cannot remember. Oh well, maybe next time._

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter1

" Miss Mina, Miss Mina" " Over here Mina" " Sign my book Mina" could be heard outside the courthouse. Miss Mina Aino was a Superstar in all sense. With long blond hair and light blue eyes, she was every mans fantasy. She has done everything: modeling, Actress, Singer, to clothing designer. She has literally dabbled in everything successfully. Although, with every famous celebrity comes the controversy, and Miss Aino was in the middle of the biggest one yet. "Miss Aino," asked a channel 9 reporter "Is your relationship finally final?" You see Miss Aino was married to THE Theodore Winters, who supposedly is the next Johnny Depp. (I know, I know, that could NEVER happen, but go with me here) For the last 3 years their relationship was up and down, break-ups every other day. To the tabloids relief they got married last month, but sadly it did not last. Mina Aino was at the courthouse for their divorce, mainly do to his "nightly crusade", as the tabloids called it. "Yes, I'm afraid it is," stated Miss Aino "it was fun while it lasted." "What about the reports of a stalker?" shouted another reporter. "What stalker?" exclaimed Miss Aino "there is no such thing as a stalker, only a REALLY BIG fan." So the ritual of questions and answers continued for about ten minutes. A couple of officers got tired and shuffled Miss Aino to her limo.

_

* * *

_

Inside the Limo

"My god their sharks," exclaimed a tired looking Mina "You know you could help me with them once and a while Usa." "No, sorry. I'm your publicist, I handle your needs not the press." stated a nonchalant Usagi Tuskino. At twenty-one year old, Usagi could easily be taken as Mina's Twin. With waist length blond/silverish hair and blue eyes a man would say she's drop-dead gorgeous.( has anyone seen that movie?) The problem is that Usagi was different. Not deformed in any way, just different that some people tend to stay away from her. "You know," started Mina "other publicist deal with the press." Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes, but I'm not other publicists." "That's right," exclaimed Mina, "You're my best friend and the greatest publicist out there. BTW where are we going?" "You have a 3:00 shoot for Glam magazine, followed by a fitting for your dress." replied Usagi as she was going through the itinerary for today. The limo stopped and the driver opened Mina's door. "What dress?" she asked while she was eyeing the limo driver. "Why _thank you_," she purred. " The dress you're wearing to the Grammy's"..Usa trailed off. " Will you stop that?" she exclaimed . "Stop what?" stated Mina while smiling innocently. They were walking up the steps into the building. "Flirting with the limo driver. You just got a divorce." exclaimed Usagi. "Ohhh, but he's soooo cute!" moaned Mina. She opened the doors to the building "BTW did you cancel my dinner appointment with Brian?" (who holds no real relevance in the story.) "Yes, I did, and he wants to reschedule some time.", finished Usagi while she was following Mina into the studio. "Mina, Darling," exclaimed the photographer. (BTW: he was a mix between a homo and a drag queen, no offense.) The door shut as the fabulous life of Mina and her publicist continued.

* * *

Elsewhere

"DUO!" could be heard all through a very large mansion. The man in question raised his head 'uh oh' ,he thought before he took off running down the hall. Three other men around the mansion were thinking along the same lines slowly made there way down the hall toward a specific room. In the living room Duo was hiding for his life. "DUO I'm gonna kill you!" screamed a man. A young man with blond hair walked into the room followed by two other men. "Please!", the man pleaded, "No fighting" Sadly no one listed and the yelling continued. Suddenly they heard two loud gunshots, and all was quiet. "We have meeting with the boss." stated a very dark man. (who is obviously not in a good mood.) So all was forgotten (or was it?) as the five men filled out of the mansion, to see what the boss man wanted.

* * *

Author: I wander what is gonna happen next. No really I dowonder... I should see to that. Yeah…maybe tomorrow. Anyway have fun everyone. Please Review. LOVE YA'LL!

P.S. Sorry about all the typos!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Inside

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I broke and don't own anything._

_Notes: I'm really sorry it took me so long to put this out. Being a senior in high school gives you a lot of homework. Well, naw, its just English 4. Anyhoo, I will not stop writing, it might take me a lot longer to put them up, but I get it done. So read on peeps.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

Chaos. One word that described the office after five young men walked through the door. Nobody would ever guess that there young men were the top agents of WUA. It was a beautiful day, agents and secretaries running around competing their assigned task. Yup, a nice abnormal day, or it was until the agents walked in. (or in some cases practically ran.) If you were one of the lucky agents to get an desk near a window then you would have heard a REALLY loud yell from outside. If not , then you would have seen the brown blur that practically flew in the building. "DOU!", screamed a man as he was charging into the building, "I'm going to chop of that braid and shove it up your ass!" The man paused in the middle of the room, (I couldn't think of a word for it.) He started to look around frantically, after a few minutes he stopped. "Dammit Dou, stop hiding like a damn coward!", he screamed. (I wonder if he'll ever lose that voice?) The mans head was starting to turn a really dark red, like he had popped a blood vein.

"WHAT exactly is going on here?" stated a rather plan looking women walking into sight. The mysterious women turned out to be the boss mans secretary. Molly Dibidal (hey, I like it) was your average 5'4 brown haired women. She is very nice, but has a tendency to be very abusive, if the situation calls for it. "Oh, hey babe." stated Dou as he crawled out from behind a desk, that just so happened to be Molly's. Dou Maxwell, the American man in all sense. He was a funny little jokester, most would even go as far a childish. (noo, not Dou!) If one was to ever meet him they would never guess that Dou was one of the top members of WUA. Dou was the weapon master extraordinaire aka, resource man. Dou could get you any weapon at anytime, the only problem you would have to worry about is how you were going to pay him. (things aren't for free) Dou was a real ladies man .He had this boyish look to him that all the ladies could kill for, with his long brown hair and violet eyes. (is his eyes violet?) who wouldn't want him. Dou stood up and dusted off his pants. "Me and Wuffers here are just having some fun", he stated. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!", screamed the red faced man. Dou slowly turned around to face him and stated very factly " Wuffers."

"AHHH!" the man screamed, " MY NAME IS WUFEI, DAMMIT WUFEI" "I know, WUFFERS" stated Dou. Wufei started to get redder than an tomato and slowly started to inch closer to Dou. Wufei Chang was another top member of WUA He was the Martial Arts Expert, who was also very skilled with swords. Wufei was usually a very normal person unless you were Dou Maxwell, then he gets a little crazy. Jet black hair that is usually in an ponytail and black eyes not many women were very attracted to him, but not because of the way he looks. Wufei took out his katana and started to get awfully close to Maxwell. " Maxwell I'm going to kill you now, so sit still." "No Wufei, not now, please stop this the both of you" interjected a voice. The voice belonged to Quatre Winner. Winner was a billionaire, his family was worth a lot of money, so nobody knew why he joined WUA. Blond hair with sky blue eyes any women would die to have him, to bad he was to shy to do anything with a women. Quatre was the negotiator of the team, a very good one at that. He has never lost a case, and keeps a level head at all time, except once when he turned very scary. Quatre was the voice of reason on the team, too bad the two members who usually gets that voice never listen to it, which was happening now. "No Winner, he started it, now he must die." stated a obsessed sounding Wufei. "Quatre save me please" cried Dou while trying to hide behind him. So from the onlookers point of view the argument between the three young men continued for the next five minutes until…..SMACK an picture frame just barley missed Dou's head and hit the wall behind him. Everyone turned very quite all of a sudden and turned to look at a pissed off Molly. "The boss wants to see you NOW!" she parentally all but screamed. So all five boys turned and backed out of the room slowly…"NOW!" she screamed…so they all went running the other way.

* * *

Arthur: Hope you like, please Review, thanx 


End file.
